Zina Void
Zina Void (ジーナ・ボイド, Jīna Boido; "Zina Void or "Gina Boid" both are correct) is a foreign transfer student from Russia who goes to Koyo Women's Academy and one of the main characters of the series. She is officially named Gina Boyd and speaks in a stereotypical Russian accent in the English translation of the anime. Appearance Zina is a tall teenage girl with chin-length white hair and blue eyes. She wears a short gray tank top and matching gray short shorts. Image Gallery Personality Similarly to Akemi, Zina loves muscles. She is a very competitive person as shown during her debut episode. After losing to Hibiki in an arm wrestling match, she enrolls in her school and even moves in her house for the sole reason of having a rematch with her one day. However, she is overall a nice person. She is a big fan of Japanese culture, especially cosplay. Her love can enter creepy areas though, like when she met Mei and asked all her contact information and for literally the clothes on her back. History Zina is stated to have been trained in martial arts since she was a kid. She attended Kremlin West High School. She attended Silverman's Moscow branch. Plot She first appears in a Japanese airport. She faces Hibiki in an arm wrestling tournament and loses. For this reason, she moves to Japan to have a rematch with Hibiki one day and moves into her house. In Koyo Women's Academy, she is put in the same class as Akemi, and she mistakenly believes that Hibiki is in her class, until Akemi corrects her. She later discovers Satomi's cosplay hobby but does not tell the other students about it. She later decides to form a cosplay group with Satomi and the other girls. Chapter 21 Abilities Physical Abilities She is trained in Sambo. She states that she has never lost in arm-wrestling to anyone her age before meeting Hibiki.Chapter 19 Relationships Sakura Hibiki: After Hibiki defeated Zina in an arm-wrestling match, the latter decided to move to Japan to have a rematch one day. Zina sees Hibiki as a rival, but Hibiki does not care about that, Soryuin Akemi: She and Akemi are classmates. Akemi and Zina get along due to their love of muscles. Tachibana Satomi: Zina is the first to discover Satomi's hobby as a cosplayer. She keeps it a secret, due to her being a fan of Satomi's. Sakaguchi Mei: Zina is a massive fan of Mei to the point of basically being a stalker. Notes & Trivia *She is apparently the niece of Iwan Karaev from Kengan Ashura.Extra: Secretaries *She cannot handle hot temperatures. *She cannot tell the difference between Chinese culture and Japanese culture. For example, she thinks Jackie Chan and Kung Fu flicks are Japanese not Chinese. **On a related note she wants to become a kung-fu action star because of this confusion. *If you combine Kristal Gerson's name by doing "Kristal Boyd" or "Gina Gerson". You will have the name of a porn star. References Category:Female Category:Article Stubs Category:Main characters Category:Kengan characters